happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet: The Valentine's Special (Chapter 3)
Chapter 3 is the third chapter of Happy Feet: The Valentine's Special by MarioFan65. This Chapter is called "The Terror of the Forbidden Shore". Plot (In the cracked lake, the fishes were swimming away from Glory's ship) *Glory: Now, Antarctica is breaking so i can get everything back to normal. *Will: You can never sent us to the aliens! *Glory: The Aliens? I will sent you guys to the aliens when i have the power to eat all of the fishes. *Bill: The sky is pink! What happen? *Glory: When i got out of the Heart Stone, the sky changed to pink and now, Earth will become pinkness when i rule all of the states and continents. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!! (Back at Adelie-Land) *Mumble: Glory is one of the mystic beings, we can change him to bad to good. *Lovelace: WHAT? IT CAN'T BE! MYSTIC BEINGS! *Raul: Don't blame us Lovelace, and don't exile us because, we rule. *Lovelace: Glory must be a legend of love. *Phoenix: Glory is nothing but a jerk. He shot a love arrow at Mumble, and now Gloria does not love him anymore. *Mumble: He made the sky even pinker. *Ramón: If we can turn him to the good side so yes. His bad side has to be stopped. *Phoenix: He's trying to get our mates to not love us, and so far, it's working. We have to stop him before it's too late. *Carmen: It made me not want to love Ramón. *Ramón: Carmen! *Carmen: Sorry. *Mumble: Okay, we need to focus on our adventure. (Parts of Adelie-Land were falling as the penguins move back as Glory arrived with his ship) *Mumble: There it is! The mystic being is here. *Lovelace: Glory? *Glory: Lovelace, it is nice to meet you since you were a chick. I wanted revenge for the legend of the Heart Stone. *Mumble: Your Heart Stone is not a home! Antarctica is your home! *Glory: Even i got exiled from another Adelie-Land, i can get revenge on many Adelie-Lands like East Adelie-Land, South Adelie-Land, North Adelie-Land or West Adelie-Land. *Will: Yeah! You can't do that Glory! *Glory: Slience! You mother of krill. *Bill: Can you get us out! *Glory: No! My revenge has come true. I will make Lovelace become a super villain and destroy Adelie-Land for good. (Glory uses his arrow and shot it at Lovelace) *Sven: Lovelace! *Glory: Sven, your coming with me. (Glory shoot a arrow on Sven and joins with Glory) *Ramón: OH NO! *Lovelace: HA! HA! HA! HA! I WILL DESTROY MY HOME WITH THE LOVE OF GOD! (Lovelace flies and uses his plasma power to destroy the mountains of Adelie-Land as everyone run in panic) *Mumble: What can we do? *Phoenix: We have to run! Lovelace is in the bad side! *Glory: Yes! My master will be so proud of me doing this. *Bill: No! *Will: My friend Mumble since Club Penguin Island is causing any trouble! *Glory: Now, it is my chance to rule the lead! (Glory's ship grows wings and fly to break the glacier of Adelie-Land) *Sven: Oh boy Glory, it is a nice day. *Glory: Thanks, flyers will all die by the hands of the Terror of the Forbidden Shore. *Mumble: The sky is going super pink! *Phoenix: MUMBLE! WE'RE LEAVING! ADELIE-LAND IS DESTROYED! *Lovelace: Glory, i'm back. *Glory: Thanks for coming Lovelace and Sven, we can rule Antarctica together and end every place on Earth to smash and rumble. *Will: RELEASE US NOW! *Glory: No! The Heart Stone will reveal my true form. The Forbidden Shore is next! (After escaping Adelie-Land, Adelie-Land is destroyed and become a graveyard instead) *Ramón: Home........is gone. *Mumble: Don't worry Ramón, we will stop Glory, Lovelace and Sven and release the krill back into the water. *Phoenix: We need to hurry before Antarctica is no more! Glory must be taken down! *Mumble: They are going to the forbidden shore! We have to go after them. *Phoenix: Let's go! (In the Forbidden Shore) *Mumble: This is it, the Heart Stone has to be somewhere. *Phoenix: No matter what, it got broken out from the seal. *Raul: Everything is creepy out there. *Mumble: Come on, it getting dusty here. (In the Forbidden Shore, everything was broken and abandoned from the houses) *Ramón: I remember last time when we were suppose to return home from Adélie Village. *Raul: Yeah, this and Adélie Village are private. *Nestor: Come on, we're wasting some time. (In the cave of the Forbidden Shore) *Glory: Now, i had completed everything, i will rule Antarctica for all! *Lovelace: I'm sorry for exiling you Glory, you ruled Adelie-Land once. *Glory: I first created Adelie-Land when i was planning to have a full group of them. *Lovelace: So, your an older penguin like everyone else. *Glory: I am souled. My halo is no more. No one can beat me now. *Sven: All Hail Glory the Love God. *Glory One Piece for all, in my backstory. (In a flashback, Lovelace was leading many lovestones as Glory watched in anger) *Glory: What are you doing?! *Lovelace: Glory! *Glory: Don't think of everything you had in your mind. *Lovelace: I am the next leader of Adelie-Land! *Glory: I am halo! And no! Your a rockhopper penguin! *Lovelace: You CAN'T TRY STOPPING ME! *Glory: Listen! This is my place. You leave me ALONE! *Lovelace: First, i met five Adelie penguins without a parent five days ago and LEAVE ME ALONE! *Glory: Exile me if i created this place as the leader and i'll banish you. *Lovelace: Elders, you came from Rockhopper-Land and exile him! *Elders: EXILE! *Glory: But what? *Elder 1: Exile. *Elder 2: For yes. (Glory throw his lovestone in the statue of him as it breaks out and leaves Adelie-Land as the Adelie penguins sing a song for him) *Penguins: Deception Disgrace Evil as plain as the halo on his head *Elders: Deception An outrage! *Penguins: Disgrace For shame! *Lovelace: He asked for trouble the moment he came. *Penguins: He can't change his minds! *Elders: Deception An outrage! *Penguins: Disgrace For shame! *All Penguins: You know he created this place! Evil as plain as the halo on his face! See you later, leopard seal! Just leave us alone! *Penguins: Deception An outrage! *Elder 3: Disgrace For shame! *Penguin #1: Traitor, go back with your own! *Lovelace: He asked for trouble the moment he came. *Penguin #2: See you later, leopard seals! *Chorus: Born in grief Raised in hate Helpless to defy his fate Let him run Let him live But do not forget What we cannot forgive And he is not one of us He has never been one of us He is not part of us Not our kind Someone once lied to us Now we're not so blind For we knew he would do what he's done And we know that he'll never be one of us *Penguins: He is not one of us. *Elder 5: Deception. *Elder 6: Disgrace. *Penguin #3: Deception. *Penguin #4: Disgrace. *Elder 1: Deception. (When the song ended, Glory has run off on his own to find a journey. The flashback ends.) *Glory: Everyone is in my control. *Lovelace: Man, best friend. (Back with Mumble) *Mumble: Okay, this is where we fight the killer whales since the past. *Phoenix: Glory has to be taken down. For what he has done, he has even taken not only our mates, but most of our friends away from us. (Back with Glory) *Glory: Now, the Forbidden Shore will be new and it will restored back the way it was. *Bill: No! *Glory: Oh yes, the aliens are coming for you and this will get MY ATTENTION. But we do it, My Way. *Lovelace: How did you manage to get exiled? *Glory: Lovelace, i talked to the Adélie God and gave me this halo to rule Adelie-Land once more, but no, you taked over me as the new leader. *Sven: It was in the old Adelie-Land, we moved there when we were retiring from ruling. *Glory: Roy ruled Old Adelie-Land to try out, later on, he moved to Cape Adare with his elders to move on, a new leader will now take over whatever Adelie-Land has done. *Sven: Tell me one good reason you came here? *Glory: I was a outsider on my own. (When another flashback begins, Glory was looking on his own journey to find his soul mate, the Adélie God ghost shows up) *The Adélie God: GLORY, WHY DO YOU WANT YOUR LAST CHANCE? *Glory: I'll fail. Lovelace exiled me. Some penguins get exiled. *The Adélie God: No matter what, your wings can be appearing by now. (Glory finally earned some wings) *Glory: Heaven wings? *The Adélie God: Yes. *Glory: *fly up* YAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! (The Adélie God ghost spirited away when Glory was flying into space) *Glory: I was flying but, i saw the Heart Stone which is a legend to anyone, i became one of the mystic beings. (The Heart Stone was turning dark when Glory was about to go inside the Heart Stone) *Glory: No! Help Me! (Glory went inside the Heart Stone forever) *Glory: I became a bad guy of my own along you guys. Now *flashback ends*, This is our new home. *Lovelace: Sure. (Back with the group) *Ramón: Let me careful Carmen. *Carmen: Alright. *Mumble: I hope, the kids are okay. *Phoenix: Now everyone, stay in a group. TO BE CONTINUED Next: Happy Feet: The Valentine's Special (Chapter 4) Previous: Happy Feet: The Valentine's Special (Chapter 2) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Holiday Stories